tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Anioł Mroku cz.III: Przyrodnia siostra
Hejka! thumb|306px No to jesteśmy u celu końca tego mrocznego opowidania. Rozpoczyna się ostatnia część. Ale przypominając. W poprzednich częściach: Ziemię nawiedził Anioł Mroku, Sibnele, która zawładnęła April by wykorzystać jej moce do zniszczenia planety. I chociaż żółwiom udało się uwolnić przyjaciółkę z łap wroga, nie zdołali ocalić Ziemi. W ostatniej chwili ocalił ich Fugitoid, lecz April została by powstrzymać kataklizm. Niestety planeta wybuchła a dziewczyna nie wróciła. Następnie przyjaciele ruszyli na planetę Eonów by zdobyć informację o ocaleniu Ziemi. Znaleźli pięć Kul Berlis-magiczne przedmioty mogące odwrócić działanie Sibnele. Odwiedzili Avet, Wenus, planetę Salamandrian i nieznany świat. Na tej przedostatniej odnaleźli także April. Jednak gdy Sibnele znów zaatakowała po jej pokonaniu Leo w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknął. No to z grubsza tyle. Nie będę tu zdradzać szczegółów. Moge powiedzieć tylko, że szykuje się trening i sprawy rodzinne. No to nie będę dłużej zanudzać. Lecimy! ''Rozdział 1 ~Kim ona jest?~ -Nie ruszaj się. Bo będzie bolało. Ten głos Leo usłyszał powoli budząc się. Gwałtownie się poruszył skutkiem czego mocno zabolała go ręka. Żółw skulił się jęcząc. -A mówiłam-ponownie ozwał się ten sam głos. Leonardo spojrzał w stronę skąd dobiegła dźwięk. Właścicielką była piękna, młoda Anielica Mroku. Miała jasną cerę, morskie oczy a powieki jasnofioletowe. Usta pomalowane ciemnofioletową szminką. Włosy grube, długie i puszyste w kolorze jasnego blondu związane w warkocz a grzywka rozchwiana po całym czole. Ubrana była w ciemnofioletowy strój typowy dla każdego Anioła Mroku jednak jego rękawy kończyły się przy palcach dłoni. Do tego strój ozdobiony był diamencikami tworzącymi zakręcone, małe i duże wzory oraz koła. Jej skrzydła były czarne a kształtem przypominały skrzydła motyla. Leo wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze długo z podziwem a jednocześnie nieufnością. Tajemnicza piękność spojrzała na niego z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. -Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię-rzekła.- W sumie gdybym miała cię zatłuc to przecież nie ratowałabym ci tej ręki. Zachichotała cicho a Leo popatrzył na swoje ramię. Rzeczywiście było podwiązane białą chustą. -Eee… dzięki-odparł zdziwiony.- Ale od kiedy to Anioły Mroku pomagają innym? -No… ten… są... są wyjątki- jąkała trochę z zakłopotaniem.- Nita jestem. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę a żółw z trochę nieufnym wzrokiem podał jej dłoń mówiąc: -Leonardo. Dla przyjaciół Leo. -Leonardo-zaciekawiła się.- Ciekawe imię. Takie… artystyczne. Mutant nie mógł się powstrzymać by się nie zaśmiać. Nita potowarzyszyła mu w tym. Leo bardzo ją zaintrygował swoją odwagą i duchem walki. -Dlaczego mi pomagasz?-zapytał. -Podobasz mi się-zachichotała. Żółwia zamurowało. Nita roześmiana szturchnęła go w zdrowe ramię. -Przecież żartuje- wyjaśniła. Mutant odetchnął z ulgą. -A tak na poważnie?-dociekał. -A tak na poważnie to widziałam jak szukacie tych kul-wyjaśniła przestając się śmiać.- Obserwuję was odkąd zniszczono waszą planetę. A Raczej widziałam jak Sibnele ją zniszczyła. Widzę, jak bardzo zależy wam na odzyskaniu Ziemi. Podoba mi się twoja odwaga i waleczne serce. -W końcu jestem liderem- odparł z pysznym uśmiechem zadowolony z komplementów. -Ale jesteś też nieco walnięty według mnie. -O… serio? -Ale tylko troszeczkę. Oboje zaśmiali się a następnie Leonardo zapytał: -Skąd wiesz, że to Sibnele zniszczyła Ziemię? -W rodzinie wieści szybko się rozchodzą-odrzekła. Nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy zakrywając szybko oczy. -Co?- dociekał żółw zaskoczony.- W rodzinie? -No bo… Sibnele to… to moja siostra. Co prawda przyrodnia, ale zawsze. Lidera zamurowało. Wytrzeszczył oczy siedząc bez ruchu. Dziewczyna widząc jego przerażoną minę gwałtownie wstała. Czuła, że w jej gardle rosła ogromna gula, którą musiała przełknąć by cos z siebie wydusić. -Przepraszam-rzekła w końcu.- Nie powinnam tego mówić. Ja i moje gadulstwo. Jestem straszna. Tylko wszystkich do siebie zrażam. -Nita, nie-przerwał jej Leo łapiąc za rękę. –Wcale mnie do siebie nie zraziłaś. Anielica zamrugała szybko po czym ponownie uśmiechając siadła obok niego. -Leo, tak właściwie nie ściągnęłam cię tu bez powodu-wyjaśniła.- Pomogę ci przygotować się do walki z Sibnele. Jesteś liderem swojej grupy więc powinieneś znać wszystkie „wyjścia”. -Dobra, ale co z moją ręką?-dociekał. -Masz tylko stłuczony bark. Do jutro powinna być już sprawna. Trzeba jedynie obłożyć ją lodem. Zbliżyła się do niego i dotknęła dłonią prawego barku żółwia. Leo syknął z bólu a potem odetchnął z ulgą i przez przypadek położył czoło na jej ramieniu. -Hej, nie przesadzaj z tymi czułościami-rzekła gwałtownie odsuwając palcem jego głowę. -Wybacz-odparł zmieszany.- Jestem po prostu zmęczony. -To się połóż-poradziła. Nita odeszła pod drugą ścianę kładąc i okrywając swoimi skrzydłami. Leonardo dopiero teraz zorientował się, że widzi anielicę. Na planecie bez światła. Wtedy dostrzegł palący się ogień a rozglądając spostrzegł, że znajduje się w jaskini. Przestał się jednak tym interesować gdy zmorzył go sen. 'Rozdział 2 ~Szkolenie~' Żółwie i April szukali biednego Leo całą noc. Dziewczyna patrolowała z nieba oświetlając sobie drogę kulą przyjaźni. Chłopcy natomiast przetrząsali na dole. A gdy nadszedł ranek i troszkę się rozwidniło przyjaciele dalej stali w kropce. -Znaleźliście go?- spytał Donnie spotykając się z resztą przy sporym głazie. -Nie-odparł Mikey.- Jakby się zapadł pod ziemie. -Ja coś mam!-zawołała April lądując. Wyciągnęła rękę pokazując reszcie małe ko-dachi żółwia. -Gdzie to znalazłaś?-dociekał zdenerwowany Raphael. -Kilometr stąd-odparła.- Ale to był jedyny ślad. -I nic nie wyczułaś? -Nie. -Pokaż nam gdzie dokładnie to znalazłaś. Jakoś trzeba zacząć. Dziewczyna skinęła głową podnosząc skrzydła. Żółwie ruszyły za nią. Tymczasem w jaskini Nita obudziła Leo. Zdjęła mu chustę a mutant poruszając ręką spostrzegł, że bark wcale go nie boli. Okład z lodu w kształcie ręki Anielicy zdążył się już roztopić. -Jesteś głodny?-spytała. -Bardzo- odrzekł. -Częstuj się-powiedziała podsuwając mu pod nos coś na kształt przegrzebek. Żółw wziął jeden z kawałków wkładając do ust. -Mmm… to dobre-stwierdził.- Co to? -Pieczone ślimaki- odparła. Leo gwałtownie otworzył oczy zatykając warki ręką. -Wiesz, tutaj nie ma za bardzo jedzenia, więc to wszystko co znalazłam-tłumaczyła.- I tak sporo się za nimi nachodziłam. Obrzydziłam ci? -Nie, skąd-odparł szybko mutant.- Muszę przyznać, że umiesz gotować. Wcale się nie zorientowałem. -No to mogłam nie mówić- syknęła trochę zakłopotana przez zęby. -Są przepyszne. Naprawdę. -Dobra, dobra. Widzę, że się krzywisz. Leo z uśmiechem złapał ją a rękę dodając: -Bardzo dobre. Serio. Dziewczyna spojrzała na jego dłoń a potem na niego. Posłała mu uśmiech wzdychając ciężko. -Kończ jedzenie i idziemy trenować. Żółw skinął głową. Błyskawicznie pochłoną resztę jedzenia aż mu się końce bandany zatrzęsły. Nita patrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem. Kiedy wreszcie skończył razem z anielicą wyszedł na zewnątrz. -Okay, no to co robimy?-spytał. -Przejdziesz trzy etapy treningu-tłumaczyła.- Jesteś Ninja więc powinno pójść ci łatwo i szybko. Gotowy? -Jasne, że tak!-zawołał. '''Etap I' -Sibnele jest szybka bo używa skrzydeł-wyjaśniła Nita.- Ty musisz być szybszy. Nie masz skrzydeł, ale masz zdrowy rozsądek. Znaczy tak myślę. Leonardo spojrzał na nią z udawaną złością. Anielica znów się zaśmiała. -Chodzi o to, że ja teraz będę starła się uciec a ty masz za zadanie zrobić wszystko by mnie zatrzymać. Obojętnie jak. -Jasne-odparł. Dziewczyna rozpostarła skrzydła wzbijając się w powietrze. Żółw zaskoczony ruszył za nią. Nawet w dzień było na tyle ciemno by niczego nie widzieć. Świat wyglądał jak późnym wieczorem. Leo zrezygnował z ziemi i wskoczył na drzewo. Zaczął poruszać się po gałęziach. Nita leciała bardzo szybko, ale Leo zdążył przeskoczyć kilka gałęzi w przód o gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment skoczył na nią. Dwójka uderzyła o drzewo po czym spadła na ziemię. Leonardo wstał pierwszy a potem pomógł podnieść się przyjaciółce. -Nic ci nie jest?-spytał. -Super ci poszło-odparła chwiejąc się.- Aczkolwiek takiego czegoś się nie spodziewałam. Żółw podtrzymał ją a ona potrząsając głową ciągnęła dalej: -Dobra, szybkością wykiwasz Sibnele. Teraz czas na etap drugi. Etap II -Mroczne Anioł są strasznie cwane. Ty musisz być cwańszy. I tu ponownie musisz wykorzystać swój rozsądek. Sibnele może zaciągnąć cię w najmroczniejszy kąt. Nie możesz się na to nabrać. Żółw skinął głową. -Choć ze mną-rzekła. Leo ruszył za Anielicą. Jednak nagle mutant przemyślał wszystkie słowa przyjaciółki jeszcze raz. -Zaraz, to część treningu!-zawołał.- Prowadzisz mnie na manowce! Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Po chwili cisnęła w niego kulą lodu. Żółw gwałtownie odskoczył. Wyciągnął miecze unikając kolejnych ciosów. Znów odskoczyła gwałtownie i kolejną kulę odbił mieczem. Z następną zrobił to samo. Pocisk przyszpilił Nitę do skalnej ściany. -Super-rzekła.- Doskonalę ci poszło. -Pomóc ci?-spytał. -Nie, spoko-odpowiedziała. Szybko szarpnęła ręce a lód skruszył się i opadł. Anielica wylądowała na ziemię. -Ale swoją czujnością pokazałeś też, że mi nie ufasz-dodała oburzona. -Nita, nie!-wyparł się.- Ja ci ufam tylko… -Uspokój się-odparła kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i śmiejąc.- Przecież ja cię robię w balona. Leo odetchnął z ulgą. Nie mógł jakoś przyzwyczaić się do poczucia humoru przyjaciółki. -To co teraz?-dociekał. -Czas na trzeci etap. Etap III -Sibnele może cię atakować ile zechce i jak szybko zechce. I z pewnością zrobiłaby to w ekstremalnych warunkach. Zwinność bardzo ci się tu przyda. Żółw słuchał jej z uwagą. Nita podprowadziła przyjaciela bliżej miejsca treningu. Okazał się być niewielkim i niezbyt głębokim stawem błota. Przez jego środek przechodziło kilka kamieni tworzących pewnego rodzaju ścieżkę. -Spróbuj przejść na drugą stronę unikając jednocześnie moich ciosów-powiedziała. Leo skinął głową. Chciał wyciągnąć miecze, ale Nita szybko go zatrzymała. Pokręciła głową co oznaczał, że żółw ma wykonać to zadanie bez użycia broni. Leonardo westchnął ciężko. Przygotował się i już po chwili stał na pierwszym kamieniu. Był śliski i mutant z trudem utrzymywał równowagę. Nita wzbijając się w górę rozpoczęła ostrzał. Przez jakiś czas szło mu całkiem nieźle, ale przy szóstym kamieniu zachwiał się. W porę jednak zrobił salto przeskakując na następny a zarazem ostatni kamień. -Wreszcie-szepnął do siebie. -Świetnie Leo- pochwaliła go Anielica. Żółw spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem skłaniając w pasie. Nagle jednak poślizgnęła się i wpadł do błota. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lądując na brzegu. Wtem jednak z powierzchni znikły bąbelki powietrza a Leonardo nigdzie nie było widać. -Leo?-zdziwiła się. Uklękła rozglądaj dokładnie. -Nie wygłupiaj się-mówiła.- Leo! Rozdział 3 ~ Historia Nity~ Żółw dalej się nie wynurzył. Nita przerażona zbliżyła rękę do tafli błota gdy nagle coś wciągnęło ją pod mokrą ziemię. Dziewczyna krzyknęła zapadając się. Jednak już po chwili wydostała głowę wypluwając błoto z ust. Chciała wytrzeć twarz, ale ręce utkwiły jej pod ziemią. Potrząsnęła głową starając strzepać błoto. Nagle usłyszała, że coś albo ktoś też wydostał się na powierzchnię. Anielica mrużąc oczy spojrzała na postać. -Leo!-zawołała kładąc mu czoło na ramieniu.- Niech cię! Myślałam, że już po tobie. Żółw przytulił ją cicho śmiejąc. -Co cię tak bawi?-spytała odsuwając. -Ty w ogóle coś widzisz?- odparł. -Nie, nie bardzo. -Zaczekaj. Wytarł ręce pocierając jedną dłonią o drugą. Odgarnął jej grzywkę po czym powoli i delikatnie przesunął palcem po jednej a potem drugiej powiece dziewczyny. Gdy je podniosła żółw zastał się. Spojrzał w głębię jej morskich oczu czując, jak zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Po prostu zaczął się w nich topić. Otarł jej resztę twarzy i wtedy zupełnie odpłynął. Ręka z policzka osunęła mu się na ramię dziewczyny. Zaczął przysuwać się do niej. Nita dość zaskoczona zamierzała odepchnąć go, ale nie mogła bo dłonie nadal tkwiły pod błotem. Sekundę później jednak wyczuła dziwną słabość do Leo. Zamrugała oczami mówiąc: -Pomógłbyś mi wyciągnąć te ręce? -Co?-zdziwił się żółw przytomniejąc.- Tak, jasne. Sięgnął do dłoni Nity i jednym szarpnięciem wyjął je spod błota. -Dzięki-odparła.- Chodź. Wychodzimy. Mutant wyszedł pierwszy a potem wydostał przyjaciółkę. Byli po szyję w błocie. -No… trochę się pobrudziliśmy-stwierdził żartobliwie Leonardo.- Ale gdybym nie wciągnął cię to byłbym sam. Tak przy najmniej jest raźniej. -Zaraz, to ty mnie wrzuciłeś do błota?-spytała Anielica.- Już ja ci pokażę raźniej! Wepchnęła go z powrotem do mokrej ziemi. Żółw szybko wyszedł wypluwając glebę. Nita zaśmiała się głośno. -Choć, zmyjmy to błoto-powiedziała. Żółw ruszył za nią. Po dziesięciu minutach dotarli pod niewielki wodospad o dość słabym strumieniu. Nita weszła pod niego zauważając , że Leo cały czas stoi. -Hej, chcesz z myć z siebie to błoto czy nie?-spytała. Leonardo wzruszył ramionami i też wszedł pod wodę. Stał w dość dużej odległości od Anielicy. Zaczęli zmywać z siebie brud. -Nita, mogę cię o coś zapytać?-rzekł Leo wychodząc spod wodospadu. -Jasne-odparła zaczynając wyżymać z warkocza wodę. -Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu jesteś taka pomocna? W końcu jesteś aniołem Mroku a nie zachowujesz się tak jak on. I nie masz takich oczu jak on. Nita westchnęła ciężko spuszczając głowę i przerzucając warkocz na lewe ramię. Siadła na sporym głazie przy wodospadzie. -Dobra, powiem ci- westchnęła.- Nie zamierzam cię oszukiwać. Nie zasługujesz na to. Żółw siadł obok niej. -Leo-zaczęła.- Nie jestem Aniołem Mroku. Znaczy jestem ale tylko w połowie. Ja i Sibnele mamy wspólną matkę, Lirię, ale różnych ojców. Jej nazywał się Thomas i też był Aniołem Mroku. Mój ma na imię Nathaniel i jest Aniołem Światła. A więc ja jestem Aniołem i Światła i Mroku. Wychował mnie jednak ojciec. Na jego planecie, Lightshy nie byłam akceptowana. Większość uważała mnie za obcą bo patrzyli tylko na mój wygląd. Byłam odrzucona i samotna. Tata powiedział mi, że stanę się w pełni Aniołem Światła gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. A ja i Sibnele… często się widywałyśmy, ale delikatnie mówiąc nie przepadałyśmy za sobą. Ona tylko lubiła niszczyć a ja pomagać. A gdy zaczęła wprowadzać chaosy, nasz kontakt się urwał. Zazwyczaj nikt przez nią nie wyszedł żywy z ginącej planety. Wiem bo widziałam. Planety zazwyczaj ginęły tak jak wasza Ziemia albo stawały się mrokiem jak ta planeta. Obserwowałam wy bo wy byliście pierwszymi, którzy przeżyli. Leo w milczeniu słuchał historii przyjaciółki. Widząc, że nie jest jej łatwo objął ją ramieniem przytulając. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego znów czule zbliżając. Ale nagle coś uderzyło dziewczynę w ramię a mały ułamek tego pocisku rozciął jej czoło. Anielica krzyknęła głośno zsuwając z kamienia. -Nita!-zawołał Leo łapiąc ją. Spojrzał w górę, ale przez ciemność nie zauważył nikogo. Słysząc jęki dziewczyny popatrzył na nią z szokiem. Rozdział 4 ~Wspólna noc~ Nita nadal strasznie się kuliła z bólu i to tak, że Leo coraz trudniej udawało się ją utrzymać. Rana nie krwawiła, ale anielica i tak bardzo cierpiała. -Boli cię?-spytał żółw. -Jak chcesz to się zamień i wtedy pogadamy-odparła troszeczkę poirytowana. -Nie żartuj sobie-rzekł z przerażeniem.- Dasz radę wstać? -Chyba tak-powiedziała. Leonardo wstał i bardzo powoli i delikatnie pomógł podnieść się przyjaciółce. Dziewczynie zadrżały nogi więc mutant oparł ją o siebie prowadząc do kryjówki. Tymczasem Mikey, Donnie, Raph i April nadal szukali zaginionego Leo. szukali jakichkolwiek śladów w miejscu, które wskazała dziewczyna. Zaczęli nawet chodzić na czworaka by znaleźć choćby najmniejszy trop brata. W końcu spotkali się na rozdrożu w lesie. -Znaleźliście coś?-spytał Donatello. -Nie-odrzekła April.- Okrążyłam okolicę chyba ze dwadzieścia razy. -To niemożliwe by Leo zapadł się pod ziemię-wtrącił Mikey.- Nawet gdyby mu się coś stało jakiś ślad musiałby zostać. -Stul dziób!- wydarł się na niego Raphael.- Przestań tak gadać! -Chłopaki, cicho!-przerwała białowłosa łapiąc za głowę.- Coś... coś wyczuwam. Chodźcie! Przyjaciele ruszyli za nią. W tym samym czasie Leonardo i Nita doszli do kryjówki. Żółw podwiązał dziewczynie rękę tą samą chustą, którą sam wcześniej był opatrzony. Potem wziął ją za dłoń przyciskając do rany przy jej barku. Przy okazji złapał niewielki kawałek lodu gdy przyjaciółka odsunęła rękę. Leo obejrzał dokładnie rozcięte czoło Anielicy. -Nie wygląda to dobrze-stwierdził.- Połóż się. Nita trochę zdziwiona zsunęła się do pozycji leżącej. Żółw przysunął się bliżej odgarniając jej grzywkę. Zaczął przesuwać po ranie dziewczyny kawałkiem lodu. Anielica syczała co chwila z bólu więc mutant przyłożył zimny okład sprawiając tym ulgę dziewczynie. -Ach… ale dobrze-westchnęła z zachwytem przyjaciółka. -Kto miał powód by cię zranić?-zastanawiał się Leonardo. -Sibnele-odparła.- To ona mi przyłożyła. Czułam ten pocisk czarnego promienia. -Ale po co? -Nie wiem. Nienawidzi mnie, domyśla się co zamierzam, widzi, że cię lubię. Choć nie… to ostatnie to raczej jej nie interesuje. Żółw zarumienił się uśmiechając delikatnie. Nagle dziewczyna zatrzęsła się. -Zimno ci?-spytał przyjaciel. -Tylko trochę-odparła uśmiechając. -Poczekaj chwilę. Nita przytrzymała kawałek lodu przy czole gdy Leo wyszedł z jaskini. Po chwili jednak wrócił niosąc w rękach gałęzie. Ułożył je w nieduży stos i pocierając jeden o drugi patyk wzniecił ogień. Ale niestety po krótkim czasie wiatr zdmuchnął go. Ale żółw nie poddawał się. Próbował jeszcze z sześć razy lecz wiatr nadal zdmuchiwał płomień. -Leo, daj spokój-wtrąciła dziewczyna.- To na nic. Leonardo zostawił patyk i siadł obok przyjaciółki. Jemu też zaczynało robić się zimno. -No to co teraz?-spytała Anielica. -Chyba wiem- wyrwał żółw.- Słuchaj, śpiąc osobno zamarzniemy na śmierć, ale razem nie. -Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? -Chodzi mi o to, że dzisiejszą noc powinniśmy przespać razem. Ale tylko po to, żeby było ciepło. -To nie jest zły pomysł. Ale tylko po to by się ogrzać. Żółw pokiwał głową. Nita położyła się pierwsza składając skrzydła przed siebie. Leo ulokował się na jednym z nich po czym podłożył przyjaciółce ramię pod głowę. Drugim przyciągnął bliżej siebie a ona okryła mutanta drugim skrzydłem. Czuli się trochę zawstydzeni, ale szybko zmorzył ich sen. Noc naprawdę dawał się im we znaki. Wiatr był chłodny i dość silny. Co chwila któreś z dwójki budziło się dygocząc z zimna. Gdy Nita nie mogła spać wtulała się mocniej w Leo okrywając dokładniej skrzydłem a kiedy to on wyrywał się ze snu pocierał jej ramię i krył jej głowę pod swoją. Rozdział 5 ~ Spotkanie „dwóch światów”~ Następnego dnia Leo obudził się pierwszy. Poruszył delikatnie głową zauważając nadal pogrążoną we śnie Nitę. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko przez sen uśmiechając delikatnie. Jednak po chwili ona też otworzyła oczy. Podniosła powoli głowę patrząc na niego. -Hejka-powiedziała. -Hej-odparł.- Jak się czujesz? -Nieźle. Dziewczyna podniosła skrzydła, żółw wstał a ona zaraz po nim. Mutant popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na czoło przyjaciółki. -Nita, twoja rana zniknęła-rzekł. Anielica dotknęła miejsca po obrażeniu z zaskoczeniem. Potem rozwiązała chustę podtrzymującą jej rękę . Poruszała nią nadal mocno zaskoczona. -Nie boli-stwierdziła. Nagle przyjaciele usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. Zaniepokojony Leonardo wyszedł z jaskini podczas gdy dziewczyna została w środku. Żółw szybko wyjął miecze patrząc w krzaki. Liście zaczęły się ruszać coraz mocniej. Wreszcie z zarośli wyszli bracia żółwia a z nieba zlądowała April. -To wy?-zdziwił się mutant. -Leo!-zawołał Mikey. -Stary, gdzie ty się szwendasz?!-wyrwał Raph.- Co się z tobą działo? -Ja…-zaczął żółw. -Leo-odezwał się głos Anioła Mroku. Z jaskini wyszła Nita zaskoczona widokiem przyjaciół Leonardo. Oni też wbili w nią wzrok ze zdziwieniem. Raphaela jednak nie obchodziło to, czy dziewczyna była znajomą jego brata czy nie. Widział w niej tylko Mrocznego Anioła. -Ty!-zawołał żółw. Chciał się już na nią rzucić, gdy Leo odepchnął go wstawiając za blondynką. -Leo, co ty robisz?-zdziwił się mutant.- My cię wszędzie szukamy, gwiazdy już ledwo stoją a ty prowadzasz się z jakimś mroczydłem?! -Raph, to jest Anioł Mroku- sprostował go Donnie. -Dzięki za podpowiedź, Panie Chodząca Encyklopedio!-warknął. -Nita nie jest żadnym mroczydłem- bronił przyjaciółki Leonardo. -No i pewnie nie jest też Aniołem Mroku?-rzekł sarkastycznie Raphael. -Jest, ale…-zaczął brat. -Jestem nim tyko w połowie-wtrąciła Nita.- To nie moja wina, że urodziłam się z jego wyglądem. Postrzegacie mnie po nim tak jak moją siostrę. Ale ja różnię się tym, że nie jestem taka okrutna… -Zaraz, zaraz- przerwał jej Donnie.- Ty jesteś siostrą Sibnele? Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę zamykając odruchowo ręką usta. -Kiedyś to moje gadulstwo ściągnie na mnie kłopoty-mruknęła pod nosem. -Właśnie to zrobiłaś-odrzekł złowrogo Raph. Puściły mu nerwy i tym razem Leonardo nie zdążył obronić przyjaciółki. Żółw rzucił się na Nitę przygniatając ją do ściany jaskini. Podniósł już na nią rękę gdy wtem Leo ponownie wstawił się za Anielicą. Zatrzymał dłoń brata odpychając go od niej. -Raph, opanuj się!-krzyknął.- Nita mi pomogła! Trenowałam nie do walki z Sibnele! -Tak to prawda-dodała blondynka.- Nie zamierzam was krzywdzić! Chcę wam pomóc. -A w jaki sposób?-zaciekawił się Donnie. -Pomogę wam pozbyć się Sibnele-wyjaśniła. Ja też mam już dość mojej siostry i chcę ja powstrzymać. Nigdy nie podobało mi się jej zajęcie. Zatrzymam ją choćbym miała zapłacić swoim życiem! Nagle na niebie rozbłysło jasne światło, z którego spadły iskry prosto na Anielicę. Wtedy właśnie skóra dziewczyny nabrała mocnej, ciemnej opalenizny a jej rzęsy i usta przybrały kolor jasnego złota. Ciemny strój zmienił się w białą bluzkę, której rękawy kończyły się w połowie dłoni a dół w połowie ud z długim końcem przypominający rąbek sukienki. Górna część tej niezwykłej bluzki pokryta była małymi diamencikami do łokci. Przepasał ją złoty pas a jego pionowa, sztywna część sięgała do dekoltu. Nogi Nity przykrył kremowo żółty materiał z błyszczącymi niteczkami. Skrzydła przybrały biały kolor a długie blond włosy zostały związane w kucyk. Przez cały czas dziewczyna miała zamknięte oczy więc gdy wreszcie je otworzyła oniemiała z wrażenia. -Nie- nie wierzę-mówiła cicho.- Jestem Aniołem Światła! -Nadszedł ten czas?-wtrącił Leo. -Tak-odparła z uśmiechem.- Najwyraźniej. Przyjaciele przytulili się do siebie a potem Nita niespodziewanie pocałowała go mocno usta. Jednak przytomniejąc odsunęła się powoli zaszokowana. -Oj-wyszeptał Mikey.- Tu się na coś zanosi? Dwójka odeszła od siebie mocno zawstydzona. -Dobra, na swoje romanse będziecie mieli czas później-wyrwał Donnie.- Chodź my na statek. -Trzeba lecieć do Eonów-przypomniała April. -To czemu nie polecieliście tam wcześniej?-spytał Leo. -Mieliśmy cię tu zostawić?- ciągnęła białowłosa. -Twoja kula by nas poparzyła- tłumaczył Donatello. -Chodźcie, no!-poganiał Mikey. '' Rozdział 6 ~Tak blisko~'' Przyjaciele wbiegli szybko na statek. Fugitoid był nieco zdziwiony nowym sprzymierzeńcem, ale znał Nitę i nie nastawiał się do niej wrogo. Jako, że maszyna była już zreperowana drużyna ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Na planetę Eonów. Podczas podróży Nita stała w kacie obserwując resztę. Nagle niespodziewanie podeszła do niej April pytając: -Nita, ty znasz się na tych wszystkich anielskich sprawach, prawda? -Tak-odparła dziewczyna. -Miałabyś sposób na mnie… znaczy na mój wygląd? Anielica spojrzała na nią wzdychając ciężko. -Jesteś kolejną ofiarą mojej siostry, prawda?-dopytywała. -Niestety-odrzekła białowłosa. -Przykro mi, ale ja nic z tym nie mogę zrobić. Ale jeżeli pokonamy Sibnele to powinnaś odzyskać swój wygląd. -Dzięki. Nagle statek mocno się zatrząsnął. -Trzymajcie się-powiedział Fugitoid.- Już prawie jesteśmy. Przyjaciele złapali gwałtownie za wszystko co mieli pod ręką. Turbulencje naprawdę były bardzo silne więc gdy statek tylko wylądował, drużyna „zbierała się” z podłogi. Ledwo powstrzymywali się by nie zwrócić obiadu. Złapali za swoje kule i wyszli na zewnątrz. Szybko przeszli przez las aż dotarli pod piramidę. Już wchodząc po schodach nawoływali kosmitów. A gdy weszli na szczyt zobaczyli już czekających na nich Eonów. -Zdążyliście w ostatniej chwili-rzekł jeden z nich. -Mamy te kule!- zawołał Leo. -Wspaniale. Połóżcie je w tych miejscach. Przyjaciele zobaczyli wysoki podest na metrowej kolumnie i szerokim, marmurowym kole z pięcioma wgłębieniami. Już mieli położyć kule gdy kosmici zatrzymali ich. -Zaczekajcie. By Kule Berlis zostały aktywowane musicie wymówić cechy, które one reprezentują. Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie a następnie ponownie podeszli do podestu. Każdy z osobna zaczął wymawiać cechę swej kuli. -Odwaga. -Siła. -Inteligencja. -Radość. -Przyjaźń. Gdy April już prawie umieściła swój przedmiot we wgłębieniu nagle ciemny promień przestrzelił jej lewą rękę. Kula wypadła jej z dłoni i rozbiła na tysiąc kawałków. -Nie!-krzyknęli wszyscy. Białowłosa skuliła się łapiąc za rękę i jęcząc. Ale już po chwili znalazła się przy niej Nita. Wzięła ranną dłoń po czym ściskając ją delikatnie oszroniła cały uraz. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła zastanawiając kto zranił ich przyjaciółkę. Wtem na niebie pojawiła się postać z wielkimi, czarnymi skrzydłami. -Sibnele-powiedziała Nita. -Myślicie, że tak po prostu pozwolę wam odzyskać to, co tak pięknie zniszczyłam?!- rzekła złowrogim tonem.- Po moim trupie! -To się da załatwić-odparł Raph wyciągając sai. -Poczekaj chwilę, April-poradził Anioł Światła.- Za chwilę rana zniknie. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Tymczasem przyjaciele wyciągnęli broń przygotowując do walki. Nita ukryła Kule Berlis pod lodową kopułą i dołączyła do innych. ''Rozdział 7~ „To nie tak miało być”~ Nita stała akurat koło Raphaela. Żółw jako jedyny nie fał Anielicy. Dziewczyna zauważył jego dziwny wzrok. -Co?-spytała. -Słuchaj, może i reszta ci ufa, ale ja nie-odparł złowrogim tonem.- Nie jestem taki naiwny. I dam ci dobrą radę-odczep się od Leo. -Po co mi to mówisz? -To że stałaś się jakimś tam Aniołem Świata to nie oznacza, że zniknął w tobie Anioł Mroku. Jeżeli zginiemy to nie myśl, że jakieś sztuczki z iskierkami świata zmienią cię w kogoś lepszego. Anielica otworzyła szeroko oczy nieco dotknięta słowami Rapha. Sibnele rozpoczęła ostrzał. Celowała w każdego jak leci. Raz w Mikey’ go, raz w Leo, niekiedy w Donniego, Nitę i Raphaela. Blondynka cały czas próbowała atakować, lecz często traciła równowagę. Taka nierówna walka była bez sensu. Gdy Sibnele przymierzała się do kolejnego ciosu niespodziewanie ktoś złapał ją za rękę. -Dość!-zawołała April. Przerzuciła ja przez siebie. Mroczny Anioł upadł na ziemię. Białowłosa wylądowała obok przyjaciół. Sibnele jednak tak szybko nie odpuściła. Wstając ze swej ciemnej mocy utworzyła łuk oraz strzały. Zaczęła je wystrzeliwać po trzy naraz. Żółwie oraz dziewczyny padły na ziemię by nie zostać trafionym. Zeskoczyli nawet z piramidy pozostawiając Kulę Berlis pod opieką Eonów. Cały czas kryli się za drzewami a strzał przybywało. -Długo tak nie wytrzymamy!- krzyknął Donnie. Nita chowając się za pniem zamyśliła się na chwilę i wpadła na pomysł. Wtem obok niej pojawił się Leonardo. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła gdy wtem zauważyła odpowiednie miejsce obok schodów piramidy. -Leo, spróbuj zaciągnąć Sibnele w tamto miejsce- powiedziała wskazując palce.- Resztą ja się zajmę. Żółw skinął głową. Dziewczyna wzbiła się w powietrze a on wyszedł zza drzewa. Biegnąc w kierunku piramidy zwrócił uwagę Sibnele. Gdy znalazł się już w umówionym miejscu, Anielica dalej strzelała w niego strzałami a przyjaciółki ani śladu. -Nita, pospiesz się!-zawołał mutant. -Leo- powiedziała spokojnym głosem blondynka. -No nareszcie, co chciałaś…-Leonardo odwrócił się i zamarł. Nita stała kilka centymetrów za nim, ale jej wzrok przepełniony był totalną pustką lecz twarz miała nad wyraz spokojną. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na swoją pierś a żółw za nią. Otworzył szeroko oczy stając w szoku. Anioł Świata został trafiony przez Sibnele w samo serce! Oczy dziewczyny zaszkliły się łzami. -Nita!-krzyknął. Złapał ją w ręce gdy ona już miał upaść. Wyciągnął strzałę z przyjaciółki drżącą ręką. -Dobra robota, Leo-powiedziała.- O to chodziło. -Co?-zdziwił się żółw. Nagle do dwójki podleciała April. -Co się stało?-spytała zaskoczona. -Sibnele ją trafiła-wyjaśnił Leonardo.- Nita, o co chodziło? -Idź i dokop mojej siostrze-rzekła stanowczo blondynka.- I pamiętaj czego cię uczyłam. -Ale…-zaczął żółw. -Zostanę z nią, Leo-wtrąciła April. Żółw ścisnął mocno rękę nity. Nie chciał by dziewczyna się poddała. Spojrzał na nią wzdychając ciężko. Ruszył pomóc braciom. Wyciągnął katanę zamierzając się na Sibnele. Anioł Mroku wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął atakować. Leo przypomniał sobie o naukach Nity. Energicznie unikał kolejnych ciosów by w końcu dosięgnąć wroga. Wytracił dziewczynę z równowagi a ta upadła na ziemię. Sibnele poczuła, że zaczyna tracić siły. Nie mogła już latać. Kule ciemnej mocy przestały w niej płonąć, pojawiły się problemy ze wzrokiem. Leonardo podszedł do niej chcąc dźgnąć mieczem gdy nagle Mroczny Anioł pękł na tysiąc ziarenek popiołu jak bańka mydlana. -Brawo Leo!-zawołał Mikey. -Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem-odparł zdziwiony. -Leo!-krzyknęła April. Żółw odwrócił się biegnąć do niej. Gwałtownie klęknął przy Anielicy Światła. -Nita, co jest?-spytał mocno zadziwiony. -Załatwiłeś ją?-dociekała. -Właściwie ona sama się załatwiła. -Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. -Ale co będzie? Nita, wytłumacz mi w końcu o co tu chodzi. -Ja i Sibnele byłyśmy połączone. Jeśli ja umrę to ona też. Leonardo był jeszcze bardziej zaszokowany. -Ja… ja pomogłem ci się zabić? -Nie, pomogłeś mi pokonać Sibnele. Wszyscy pomogliście. A ta rana… cóż, popsuje mi cały dzień. Dziewczyna znów uśmiechnęła się do a Leo roześmiał się choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty. -Nita, jesteś szurnięta. Nawet w takiej chwili żartujesz. Bardzo cię boli? -Nie, już nie boli. -Nie rób tego. Nie odchodź. To nie tak miało być. Nita słabą ręką bardzo powoli przysunęła żółwia do siebie i złożyła mały, ale bardzo czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Kiedy Leo odsunął wargi ona wyszeptała: -Cześć. A on odpowiedział jej wyznaniem, które mieli zachować tylko dla siebie. -Kocham, cię wariatko. -Ja ciebie też, głupku-szepnęła ponownie z uśmiechem. Ale kiedy nadszedł ten czas jej mina spoważniała a powieki opadły. Leo odsunął się powoli pociągając nosem. Siadł ze spuszczoną głową. Raphael zaczął czuć się podle, że nie wierzył Nicie. Widząc, że poświęciła życie by powstrzymać Sibnele. Jednak liczył, że dziewczyna mu wybaczy. Po chwili Anielica zabłysła jasnym światłem po czym na kolanach April zamiast głowy blondynki pojawiła się złota Kula Berlis. -Kula przyjaźni-stwierdził Donnie. -Nic dziwnego, że Nita była tak wyjątkowa- wymamrotał Leo. April wzięła kulę w ręce i właśnie w tej chwili powrócił jej dawny wygląd. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Przyjaciele z powrotem wrócili na piramidę. Nastolatka położyła kulę na jej miejscu a Eoni dotykając przedmiotów połączyli je. Promienie przeszły przez złota kulę leżącą na środku po czym tworząc jedność wzbiły się w górę wprost między Alivio i Dor. Dopiero wtedy gwiazdy wybuchły, ale nie zniszczyły żadnej planety. -Wreszcie-westchnął Mikey. Epilog '…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………' Przyjaciele wrócili na statek a potem ruszyli w stronę Ziemi. Widząc ją w jednym kawałku odetchnęli z ulgą. Stawiając stopę na swej planecie podziękowali i pożegnali Fugitoida. Wrócili do kryjówki starając otrząsnąć się po całej przygodzie. Leo jednak nie potrafił od tak zapomnieć o wszystkim. W każdej samotnej chwili w wspominał Nitę i niekiedy opłakiwał ją. Może nie wodospadem łez, ale jedną słoną kropelką raz na jakiś czas. W swoim pokoju przebywał praktycznie cały czas często medytując. April cieszyła się, że nie jest już Aniołem Mroku choć brakowało jej skrzydeł oraz latania. Bracia starali się pocieszać Leonardo najlepiej jak umieli. I z czasem żółw pozbierał się do kupy. Oczywiście nigdy nie zapomniał o Nicie, ale nie cierpiał już tak bardzo. '……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………' 'The End' '''No i skończyła się historia z Aniołem Mroku. Wiem, że trochę smutno, ale cóż... tak miało być. Wstawiłam oba rozdziały dzisiaj, ponieważ ani w piątek ani w poniedziałek nie będzie mnie w domu a nie chce robić zaległości no i od przyszłego tygodnia chciałabym zacząć nowe opa.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone